


情色小说家

by Mooo29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooo29/pseuds/Mooo29
Summary: [情色小说家AU, 剧情有改动。NC17]配对：安纳金/欧比旺， 涉及少量过去式的 奎刚/欧比旺





	1. Chapter 1

太紧了。

安纳金感觉后颈有些湿漉漉的，低头瞟了一眼牛仔裤下的鼓起，别扭地在椅子上挪了挪屁股。

“克里斯蒂安吸着两颊，舌面压着柱身滑动”，欧比旺弹了弹烟，“戴维的阴茎在他攥起的手里进一步涨大，呼吸也令人满意地急促起来。”

“眼前的景象令戴维兴奋不已。他把课桌推远了些，手指插进克里斯蒂安的头发，把硬挺的阴茎往老师的喉咙里撞。”

安纳金飞快地把欧比旺的话打进文档里。后者陷在桌子对面的沙发里，指间夹着永远抽不完的香烟。安纳金总是会急急地打完然后等待下一句的间隙里去看欧比旺。一半是出于探究，尽管欧比旺垂着眼没有太多表情，时而思考一下，像是在复述一些严肃文学选段；一半是出于欲望。欧比旺性冷淡的声音就够折磨他了。

他嘴唇的温度会也是冷的吗？安纳金看着欧比旺微张的嘴含住了烟头，吸一口之后细软的白色烟雾被轻飘飘呼了出来。他感觉胯部更紧更热了。

把这东西放进欧比旺的嘴里会烫到他吗？安纳金为自己可笑的想法发笑。他的嘴唇看起来太干了，我可以湿润它。他的舌头会紧紧贴着我，一同变得火热。他会因为含不住我而流出口水来。我会抓着他的金色的长发，这是我的最爱之一，操他的喉咙操到他的鼻梁上架不住眼镜。而他跪在我的腿间，无处可逃，发出混乱的喘息，声音失掉一切平稳的秩序。他的胡须和我的阴毛会缠绕在一起，被液体打湿之后发亮。他那夹烟的细长手指会无力地攀着我的大腿。而我或许会射到他的脸上，让他的睫毛都挂上我的精液……

“安纳金”，欧比旺把烟蒂按在烟灰缸里，缓缓站起来伸了伸腰。

“我是否说得快了些让你跟不上了，安纳金？”他绕过书桌走到安纳金的身后，一只手在安纳金的僵硬的肩膀上捏了几下。

“不过……”，他停顿了一下，弯腰凑到安纳金耳边，意有所指道，“看来我们的年轻人对这个故事挺感兴趣。”

安纳金顿时清醒过来，被欧比旺突然的凑近打乱了呼吸。

“我……”

“你硬了。”欧比旺的手从他的肩膀缓缓摩挲到他的颈部。

由隔着衬衫的触感变成肌肤相触的那一刻，着实令安纳金的心跳漏了一拍。而接下来欧比旺的话足以令他像个十七岁的处男一样不知所措。

“我现在右手还不太方便，不过……我也许可以用嘴帮你解决，你觉得呢？”

安纳金的脸立刻烧起来，一时分不清这究竟是情意迷乱的幻觉还是现实。既震惊羞怯又想要陷入疯狂，想把强烈的欲望释放出来。他不知道如何回答，就像不知道接下来会发生什么，只是在过快的呼吸中像只超负荷烧掉的机器，坐在那里让无法控制的感觉摧毁全身。

他感觉足足过了有60秒，欧比旺混蛋一样的声音才再次出现。“哈，开个玩笑。听起来像是克里斯蒂安会说的话，不是吗？”欧比旺从他的身旁撤开，去拿餐桌上的水杯。

“今天够了，到此为止，谢谢你。嗯……或许你会想早点回家自己打打飞机什么的。”欧比旺吞了一口水，润了润嘴唇，似笑非笑地看着他。

有那么一刻，安纳金是想扑过去把欧比旺按到在地的。使劲揍他一顿或是操他一顿都无所谓，重点是得让他为自己的惹火言行吃点苦头。但不行。他是欧比旺，他的一切都令我着迷，而他却根本不知道。安纳金沮丧地想。

二十岁年轻气盛的大学生安纳金，爱上了大他十岁的小说家。一位情色小说家。一位烟不离手偶尔胡子拉碴也难掩其俊俏面容的情色小说家。一位用禁欲的声音说下流话的情色小说家。

“抱歉，那……那我先走了。”

安纳金只好像个经受不起玩笑红了脸的中学生，不敢抬头多看一眼，尴尬仓皇地拎了书包离开。


	2. Chapter 2

欧比旺有一头有点儿长的金色头发和一双浅蓝色的眼睛，他的发色比安纳金浅一些，皮肤也很白。他笑的时候有点像个孩子，但眼角的细纹又出卖了他的年龄。他留胡子可能只是为了看起来跟年龄相称一点，安纳金想。他面对安纳金时常笑，有点儿温暖，但更多时候他只是沉默地抽着烟，像是以此把自己和孤独禁闭起来。他口述那些色情故事的时候，眼睛总是做着梦，却很少有激情的成分。但他却持续地，用一种缓慢，却坚定的语气，将故事推动下去。

他身上有一种麻木而哀伤的气息。在踩着滑板把他撞倒的那一天安纳金就发现了。这场意外令小说家的右手臂打上了石膏。愧疚的肇事者兼无力支付医药费的穷学生安纳金，自告奋勇在课后时间帮无辜的独居小说家做些家务。安纳金看出来他想拒绝的，但他最终只是默默想了一会儿，点了点头。

你写什么小说？

嗯？

嗯……只是有点好奇。好奇什么样的小说会给你带来这种气息，安纳金想。

欧比旺犹豫了一阵。

呃，大概就是一些……情色小说？说完他突然很开怀地笑起来。然后看着像吞了鸡蛋一样的安纳金，他进一步放开了。

事实上，我这两个月正有一篇稿子待交，情节也想好了，但是……

欧比旺艰难地抬了抬石膏手。

不如，你来帮我打字如何？

讲道理，安纳金根本没法拒绝这个请求。如果他能发现欧比旺眼底的一丝玩味和狡黠，他也许就能避免陷入这场格劳克斯交易[注1]了。事实上，除了刚开始时会出现令他有点尴尬的情形外，他很喜欢和欧比旺呆在一起的感觉。欧比旺从外表到举止都有很浓的温柔优雅的气息，也很好打交道。安纳金时常讨厌同龄人的粗鲁，但在欧比旺这里，他找到了一种亲密感。

至于……情色小说？那没什么大不了的，成年人的乐趣不是吗？再说，情色小说家……想想就刺激。

“戴维把脱下来的裤子叠好，放在地上，然后衬衫和内裤也依次被放置好。他年轻的身体虽然清瘦，但肩膀和胸膛平展宽阔。阴茎微微抬头，在老师的面前看起来像是有点羞涩。”

“克里斯蒂安就赤裸地坐在床边，看着他脱衣服。”

“他三十多岁的身材依然保持的很好，线条流畅，肤色不深，但在灯光下依然光滑闪亮。他的体毛浓密，颜色比头发还要深一些，散发出成熟的气息。”

“戴维抬头看到克里斯蒂安的微笑，像是受到鼓励一般，心里一热，快步过去抱住他。克里斯蒂安的温度令他激动不已。肌肤的触感好过任何完美的布料。他在克里斯蒂安的怀里有些发抖，眼睛也有些潮湿了。他感到自己在膨胀。他感到自己有无尽的欲望……”

“……和爱。”

安纳金这时抬头，发现欧比旺正好也在看着他。他的眼神在弥漫的烟雾中令人看不清楚。

他们对视了好一会儿，欧比旺用有点干涩的声音继续了。

“热度从克里斯蒂安的身体不断的传来。戴维搂着克里斯蒂安的脖子，用自己的身体用力挤压着克里斯蒂安的肋骨，乳尖因为触碰到另一具结实的身体有些酥痒。他的耳朵和脸颊被克里斯蒂安爱抚着。他知道一会儿克里斯蒂安有更热的东西会进入自己的身体。这令他下腹发紧。”

“他知道，他们会建立起这种不需要语言的沟通，会在激烈的做爱中交换体液和感情……”

这一刻，在光线昏暗的书房里，安纳金感到自己被一种无形的力量驱使着想要走近欧比旺。他的意识向着欧比旺的方向伸长，想要贴紧他，把他包裹起来，甚至想要钻进欧比旺的身体。欧比旺用微笑和语言与他建立沟通，但他知道，在这一刻，他才瞥见建立真正沟通的机会。

他像是第一次见到欧比旺这个人一样。他想走过去抽走欧比旺手上的烟，捧着他的脸亲吻他的眼睛，想解开他衬衫的扣子，用赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴住他。

但他看到欧比旺眼中超然的冷静。

“今天不早了，谢谢，明天继续吧。”欧比旺站起来冲安纳金发出一个温暖的微笑。

安纳金也站起来，但他没动。他有些呆呆地看着欧比旺。这令欧比旺的脸上闪过了一丝不自在。

“怎么，难道不愿意停下来？这些色情垃圾不值得你入迷……”

“这些不是……”

很少的情况里，安纳金没法讲出一句完整的话，没法去做些想做的事。这种时候，他也痛恨他自己。

注释：  
【1】格劳克斯（Glaucus）与戴奥米底斯（Diomedes）在特洛伊战争期间分属敌对的两方。由于双方家族曾经是世交，因此在战场上遭遇时不仅没有交战，反而交换武器表示亲善。格劳克斯的盔甲是黄金制的，戴奥米底斯的盔甲是青铜制的，因此后来有“格劳克斯的交易”（a Glaucus swap）这个词，表示“显然过于轻率的交易”。


	3. Chapter 3

隔天，欧比旺发短信来，说晚上有约会，请安纳金第二天再到家里来。

安纳金盯着手机看了半天，意识到自己不过是个跟欧比旺刚认识不到一个月，除了代他打打字做点小家务之外，并无其他关系的陌生人。他对欧比旺的生活一点都不了解。

他感到茫然，又觉得痛苦。酸味弥漫在胸腔里。

可是，不应该只是这样吧？一个人真的可以对着陌生人这样露骨地讲述情色故事吗？只是因为职业的缘故这么简单吗？我的存在仅仅是因为他的手臂无法工作吗？除此之外，他不再需要我了吗？安纳金攥紧了手机。

努力抵抗这种受伤害感，让安纳金疲惫不堪。而等他终于再次按响欧比旺的门铃，欧比旺只是一如既往微笑着请他进来，甚至给他准备了一杯热可可。

“看样子今天我们要多写点了，好弥补昨天落下的进度。”在欧比旺的脸上安纳金看不出任何异常。

“好的，没关系。”他控制自己的腔调也不要有异常。

 

安纳金有时候会不懂自己所做的，这不是说他不知道自己在做什么，而是看不到这样做将会发生什么。就像两个人明明距离这么近，他却不懂该怎么迈出第一步。

“戴维感觉从未有一刻和克里斯蒂安的距离这样近，他轻轻咬住克里斯蒂安的嘴唇，呼吸的交融感令他脸皮发烫。克里斯蒂安的手在他的背部向下滑动，手掌包裹住他的臀部揉捏起来。他也伸出手顺着克里斯蒂安胸肌流畅的线条抚摸下去，拭过克里斯蒂安平坦紧实的小腹……”

“他握住克里斯蒂安勃起的阴茎，一种充实的感觉从掌心传遍全身。他的身后开始微微收缩，他感到自己迫切地需要它。”

“戴维将身体平躺了下去，不顾一切地张开双腿，双手把大腿拉起来，等着克里斯蒂安压过来……”

“他用腿环住克里斯蒂安的腰。他们的阴茎碰到了一起，抖动了几下。克里斯蒂安用手撩开他脸颊旁的头发，开始亲吻他的耳朵。他的手指爱抚着戴维的耳根，接着吻落到了他的睫毛上，这竟开始让戴维有点脸红……”

欧比旺没能继续说下去。

安纳金的手指正插在他耳后的头发里。眼镜被取了下来，吻从他的眼睛转移到了他的嘴唇上。那是比他的嘴唇更烫的、更有力量的嘴唇。在吮吸他的过程里传过来一丝丝残留的可可的味道。

最后，安纳金在欧比旺的嘴唇上轻舔一下，放开了他。他单膝跪在地上，手仍然轻抚着欧比旺的耳朵和脸颊。

“你看到我走过来了。”他直直地注视着欧比旺。

“为什么没有推开我？”

欧比旺陷在沙发里没有动。他看着年轻人眼里炽热的情感和执着的探究，舔了下嘴唇，没有说出话来。

 

没等到他们开始思考接下来该怎么办时，沉默就被钥匙插进锁孔转动的声音打破了。一个身材高大笔挺的男人提着一个纸袋走了进来。安纳金登时立起来杵在原地，男人也停住了脚步。

他看清了来者，是一位比欧比旺还要再成熟些的男人，穿着质地很好的毛衫和休闲裤，年纪在四十岁上下，但是因为皮肤和身材都得到了很好的保养，看起来很有精神。看到安纳金之后他先是一愣，不过还是轻轻点头致意。

他的眼神并未在安纳金身上停留，而是立马关切地转移到了欧比旺身上。

“你怎么来了。”欧比旺还是没有起身，声音也令人听不出语气。

“昨天见你一面才知道你摔断了手臂，不太放心，今天买了鱼肉过来看看你。”男人微笑着说，一面熟练地走到餐厅把纸袋放下了。

他的声音听起来有安抚人心的感觉。他身上也有那种优雅温暖的气质，安纳金注意到。他和欧比旺是同一类人。

欧比旺这才懒懒地站起来。

“看来今晚我们有鱼肉吃了，安纳金。”他看了安纳金一眼，不过很快就把视线移开了，“这是我的编辑，奎刚·金。”

“奎刚，这是安纳金。”

安纳金被突如其来的状况搞得有点委屈和气愤，不过还是握上了奎刚伸过来的手。由于欧比旺也没有要进一步解释的意思，场面一时间陷入了尴尬的安静当中。欧比旺自顾自地去餐厅的酒橱里检查了一番，才走回来从书桌抽屉里拿出几张零钱。

“我的酒前阵子被我喝光了，安纳金，能拜托你去前面的市场买一些回来吗？”

欧比旺是在借口支开他了。

可安纳金不得不接过钱离开。尽管他心里有千万个不愿意。

他不愿意在这个时候放任欧比旺和奎刚独处。没有人在爱情里不是侦探。没有人在爱情里可以无私。


	4. Chapter 4

安纳金希望快些赶回去，他要尽快回到欧比旺身边；但是，他也不是那么确定。

该怎么办？迷惑自己，让自己相信他们没有任何关系吗？只是作家和编辑？他有欧比旺的备用钥匙。他们昨晚才见过面。他熟悉欧比旺的家就像自己的家一样。

事实上，安纳金走得很慢，到最后已经不知道是什么在驱动着他的脚步前进了。他低头看着地面，闷闷地拍打着欧比旺的房门。第一次，他不知道自己想不想走进去。

出乎意料的是，屋子里只剩欧比旺一个人了。他打开门之后没有说话，又走回沙发上坐下，仰着头望了一会儿天花板。

安纳金用不着多会察言观色，也知道当前恐怕不是张口说话的好时机，他沉默地跟进来，把购物的袋子放在桌上，注意到烟灰缸里的烟蒂比他离开之前多了好几只。而烟灰缸的旁边，放着一把钥匙。安纳金不能确定那意味着什么。

没过一会儿，欧比旺低下头，目光重新再安纳金脸上对焦。然后端起水杯，无声的喝了口，才像刚刚找回声音一般，说了声：“你回来了。”

他拿起烟盒，又抽出一只烟，但只是夹在指间，迟迟没有点火。他望着未点燃的香烟，脸上的表情介于茫然和沉思之间，用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

“陪我喝一杯吗？”

安纳金觉得今天他的内心被各种不确定搅得翻腾不息。

 

他们沉默地喝酒，间或夹杂几句诸如关于酒的味道的闲话。最后，似乎是被过于沉闷的空气弄得有些不舒服，欧比旺提出一边喝一边继续他们的口述写作。

“戴维的每块肌肉都绷紧了。克里斯蒂安在抚摸了他的大腿内侧，睾丸之后，手指沿着会阴向下，触到了他的入口。他仰望着天花板，双手在膝后抱住，灯光刺的他有些炫目。他的阴茎跳动着，顶端渗出的液体把克里斯蒂安的小腹擦得湿漉漉的，有些滑腻……”

“克里斯蒂安缓慢地推了进去。起初有些阻涩，等克里斯蒂安最终推到底停下来时，他的肠壁痉挛地抽搐着，紧紧包围着、吸纳着克里斯蒂安。”

“他紧咬着牙关，从牙缝中挤出呼吸，但没过一会儿就不能自已地发出叫声了。克里斯蒂安有节奏地抽动着……渐渐变成更强烈的撞击，他的手顺着克里斯蒂安的脊背摸到臀部，腿张得更开，把克里斯蒂安压向自己，使他更加深入……”

“嗯……啊，啊……”

欧比旺的声音越来越小，越来越慢，而当他发出这几声轻哼时，安纳金几乎立马就硬起来。他抬起头来，发现欧比旺脸红红的，微阖着眼睛歪歪斜斜地坐在那里，拿着酒瓶的手垂在一旁。

安纳金快步走过去，蹲下去取下欧比旺手中的酒瓶，扶正欧比旺的脑袋。

“你喝醉了，欧比旺。”

他起身拉起欧比旺的胳膊，也许他本意只是想扶着欧比玩去卧室休息。可是，欧比旺坐着没动。

欧比旺抬头，用他那纯洁而无辜的眼睛，用摇摆于极度混乱和清醒的眼神，细细凝视着安纳金的脸。然后，他微微开启嘴唇，用呓语般的语气轻喊出了三个字。

“安纳金。”

几乎是立刻，安纳金俯身捧着欧比旺的脸亲了上去。这可以称得上是狂乱的亲吻，他用力唆着欧比旺的嘴唇，舌头从齿间顶了进去，在欧比旺的口腔内搅动着，似乎是有意要让两个人都喘不过气来。

在两人都是一阵喘息之后，安纳金盯着欧比旺的眼睛又吻了过去，两只手开始解欧比旺衬衫的扣子。欧比旺完好的那只手扶着安纳金的胳膊，不知道是推拒还是默许。安纳金不由分说把欧比旺放倒在沙发上，脱下身上的T恤丢到地上，一只腿跨过欧比旺的身体压在了另一侧。他小心翼翼绕过了欧比旺打着石膏的手臂，趴在欧比旺的胸前亲吻他的脖子，舔舐啃咬他的乳头，而手已经解开欧比旺的裤链伸了进去。

欧比旺的阴茎已经半勃，他用手轻轻环住，挤压套弄起来。欧比旺的呼吸更快了。他的阴茎在安纳金的手里跳动着变大变硬，安纳金用拇指轻轻摩挲着顶端的小孔，立刻有更多的液体从小孔里溢了出来。

安纳金气喘吁吁地起身，扒着欧比旺的裤子连同内裤一起拽了下来。然后脱下自己的裤子，从脚上踢开。他的阴茎早已充血坚硬，在阴毛中向上挺着，形状很完美，龟头饱满漂亮。他又跨坐在欧比旺身上，往欧比旺头部的方向挪动，伸手在阴茎上撸动了两下，微微抬起身体把它凑到欧比旺的唇边。

欧比旺含住了。

安纳金无法抑制地发出一声叹息。欧比旺用一只手握在他阴茎的根部，轻轻揉弄着，微仰着头，口腔配合着舌头来来回回滑动。他垂着眼睛，发出轻轻的呜咽。安纳金兴奋地往更深的地方顶。

在欧比旺喘不上来气之前，安纳金抽了出来，被口水润湿的大家伙挺立闪亮。他用手指擦去欧比旺嘴边、胡子上挂着的黏腻透亮的液体，身体往后挪了挪，动情地抱住欧比旺的脸颊，在他的眼睛和嘴唇上亲了又亲，然后用额头抵着欧比旺的额头。

”……欧比旺……欧比旺……“他在急促的呼吸中轻声叫着。

欧比旺用迷蒙的眼神看着他，抬手抚上了他的脑袋。

很快地，欧比旺的注意力都转移到下身去了。他的双膝撑起，安纳金俯在他腿间一面给他口交，一面用手指从穴口挤进去在他的肠道里开拓。阴茎受到的强烈刺激和肠道里酥痒难耐的感觉让他的脸上和胸前蒙上了一层薄汗。也许是酒精放大了刺激的感觉，也许是酒精麻痹了他的警惕，他毫无顾忌地仰着头轻叫起来。

“嗯……啊，啊……”

安纳金也不再忍耐了。

他跪在欧比旺两腿之间，抓住欧比旺的脚踝，把他的腿向上推。然后趴下去，龟头抵在欧比旺的穴口，缓慢而平稳地推进欧比旺的身体。在极度的快感中，他尽量贴上欧比旺的身体，用脸颊蹭着欧比旺的脸颊。


	5. Chapter 5

看起来，安纳金担心的事情似乎没有发生。

他担心他们一觉在欧比旺的床上醒来，欧比旺依然迷迷糊糊，对发生的一切都不记得了；或者欧比旺明明记得，却一脸无辜地宣称自己喝醉了酒一无所知；又或者欧比旺对他们的行径记得清清楚楚所以后悔不已，用冷若冰霜的眼神和语气刺痛安纳金的心，铁石心肠地表明希望他们彼此都忘掉这件事。安纳金火急燎燎地上了他，但一时还没想好该如何面对这样进一步退三步的狗血剧情。

实际上，欧比旺反而是先醒来的那一个。他叫醒安纳金提醒他不要错过学校的早课，并表示如果安纳金想喝点咖啡作为早餐的话，他可以准备一下。他讲话的时候除了有些宿醉的疲劳之外，表情自然，没有迟疑；除此也并未多说什么。与此同时，安纳金注意到他的衣物也已经被拿来放在了床边。整个场景之不真实令茫然的安纳金怀疑起自己才是记忆出了差错的那个人。

不过床单上一些液体干涸的淡淡痕迹倒是很能说明问题。他们做爱了。在沙发上做完之后他们回到了卧室的床上。一开始只是安纳金抱着欧比旺睡觉，后来忍不住又做了一次。他从后面进入欧比旺，在欧比旺射精之后也抽出来射在外面。

安纳金被督促着穿戴洗漱，在他出门之前，看着欧比旺的脸庞不禁又想起来前一天晚上欧比旺脸红红的样子，心里觉得十分可爱喜欢，飞快凑上去亲了一口。而这，也被欧比旺默许了。安纳金有些想唱歌。

不过，在他关上房门前，欧比旺却叫住了他，脸上的表情有些犹豫。

“宿醉有点头痛，我需要休息一下……今天晚上就先不用过来了，安纳金。”他露出一个勉强的微笑。“我会给你发短信的，好吗？”

“可是……好的……你好好休息吧。”

安纳金伤神地点了点头，找不到合适的理由把话继续说下去。

 

那天下课后，安纳金也没能提早回家。他感觉十分想见欧比旺，又不想令欧比旺觉得自己过于着急，好像在逼迫他一样。他在欧比旺公寓前的街道上来来回回漫无目的地走，像是要以此来遥感欧比旺的存在一般。他一边走一边回想欧比旺在他怀里怎样尖叫，怎样收缩肠道夹住他，怎样痉挛着射出来。他想起欧比旺额前的碎发被汗打湿成一缕一缕的，露出他陷入欲望的眼睛；他的耳朵也红红的，有些潮湿，舌尖轻轻一扫就能立马使他惊喘着夹紧了屁股。他的胸前有细小柔软的金色毛发，乳头被揉捏得硬硬的，很敏感，被触碰的时候会刺激得令他猛烈抽动腹部。他用微弱含混的声音请求安纳金不要再玩弄他的乳头，安纳金很难得没有听从他的话。虽然安纳金不愿意如此形容，但这确实美好得像一场梦。

欧比旺和他之间有一条界线。

昨天晚上欧比旺终于走了过来，到他的这一侧。而今天早上，在他出门的时候，欧比旺似乎又小心翼翼地退了回去。他总是站在界线的那边对他挥手，说着“谢谢你”，“拜托你”，“请回吧”。

这令安纳金受伤又无措。他感到夜晚微凉的风吹来，吹透了他的身体。这一打击抽空了他方才沉浸在回忆里的喜悦感。他在一根路灯杆子上靠了好一会儿，望着欧比旺房间微弱的光亮。如果我能使他更需要我就好了，安纳金疲惫地想。

可是欧比旺到底需要什么呢？

 

第二天，在收到欧比旺的消息之前，安纳金遭遇了意外的访客。他从教学楼走出来，有人叫了他的名字。

“有时间的话，不介意去旁边的咖啡馆坐坐吧？”奎刚温和礼貌地提出邀请。

安纳金很想竖起全身的刺，但他发现他其实没办法讨厌这个人。他当然不会拒绝，他不会放过任何跟欧比旺有关的人和事。

 

“欧比旺看起来挺信任你的。”

安纳金不置可否地吞了口咖啡，味道不怎么好，他眼神示意奎刚继续说下去。

“你们认识没多久吧？他说你们这段时间天天在他家见面。”奎刚探究地看着他，安纳金不能不承认心里有一丝的得意。

“这挺好的。”奎刚拿起杯子抿了一口。“你也知道，他有快一年的时间写不出东西了。”

“这段的时间里，他独自一人呆在家里，不接受任何写作的邀约。除了偶尔出门买些生活必需品之外，也不见任何人。包括我都很少能见到他。”奎刚苦笑了一下。

安纳金有些诧异。

“可是他正在写一篇小说，说是下个月就要交稿了……”

安纳金的手机响了起来。

「方便的话请今天晚些时间到家里来吧，谢谢。——欧比旺」


	6. Chapter 6

“戴维靠在克里斯蒂安怀里抽了一支烟，然后他要求克里斯蒂安再来一次。他预想的是一场长久、持续、刺痛神经的性爱，可是他们都太累了，最后草草了事。”

“结束了，不用再写了。”欧比旺眯着眼猛吸了最后一口烟。“这是他们的结局安纳金，他们分手了，我们不用写下去了。”他将烟头按灭在烟灰缸里。

“为什么不用再写了？”安纳金的声音硬邦邦的。

“我明天会去医院看看什么时候可以拆石膏。”

“为什么？”

“因为这个故事没什么意思，很无聊很糟糕，我不想写了安纳金。”

“为什么？”安纳金红着眼睛。

“你呢安纳金，今晚为什么喝酒？”

“截稿日呢？你怎么向出版社交代？”

“没关系，让他们随便找什么别的人要去吧。”欧比旺有些焦躁，从烟盒抽出一支香烟含在嘴里，去够桌上的打火机。可是安纳金突然走过来非常无礼地伸手把他的烟从嘴上夺走了。

“让我替你回答吧”，他眼神冰冷地看着欧比旺，那根烟在他手里被攥得失去了形状，“根本就没有什么截稿日，对不对，欧比旺。”

欧比旺盯着安纳金的愤怒看了一会儿，没有说话，低头看着烟盒，又拿了一支烟出来。

“书架上那些都是什么书？”安纳金指着那些整齐排列着的欧比旺的作品，眼神里带着冷酷和嘲讽。刚认识欧比旺的时候，他想借一两本来看，他总是想多了解欧比旺一点，可是欧比旺制止了他。都是些不值得看的情色小说，能请求你别去看它们吗，在我们一起完成接下来这篇之前，我们不该受到太多它们的影响。欧比旺这样说。安纳金听话地作罢了。现在看来，他应该是天底下最杰出的傻瓜。

欧比旺默默把烟重新放回烟盒，才缓缓开口，“奎刚告诉你了？”

安纳金感觉一阵痛苦袭击了他。

他蹲下去捏着欧比旺的下巴迫使他抬头看着自己。“为什么要骗我？为什么要谎称自己是情色小说家？”

“不为什么。一开始觉得挺好玩罢了。”欧比旺的眼神黯淡下来，眼光移到了别处，用手拨开了安纳金的手。安纳金的酒气熏得他眼皮发热。

“那为什么不玩下去？”

“因为我发现不好玩了。”欧比旺的声音开始颤抖。

“欧比旺……你原本打算让我听什么狗屁克里斯蒂安操戴维的故事听多久呢？”安纳金几乎是吼出了这一句，两杯威士忌正在他的肚子里燃烧。

紧接着，他感到自己变得很虚弱，像是被抽走了力气。他一下子跪在地上。

“或者说，你打算让我听奎刚操你的故事听多久呢？”

欧比旺猛地抬起头，他脸色惨白，脸上的肌肉无法抑制地抽动着，眼眶里立刻充满了泪水。他张口张了好几次，安纳金才听见他几不可闻的破碎了的声音。

“对……对不起。”

 

你说欧比旺在口述写一部关于师生的情色小说？

奎刚的脸色立刻变得非常难看，安纳金也跟着没由来一阵紧张和不安。

这……难道不是他的工作吗？

可是奎刚没有回答他，他陷入了沉思，脸上带着看得出的痛苦。过了很久他才用干涩的声音问了一个让安纳金有些摸不着头脑的问题。

是什么样的……师生？

什么样的师生？

突然间，安纳金感到一阵尖锐的刺痛像电流一样传遍全身，他的大脑，他的心脏，他的眼睛，耳朵，嘴巴都被这种尖锐强烈的痛麻痹了。他呆呆地坐在那里无法动弹，他的思绪凝固了，心脏停跳，眼睛看不到，耳朵听不到，张着嘴巴发不出声音。什么样的师生……

是你吗？

二十岁出头的戴维爱上了三十多岁的克里斯蒂安……

安纳金鼻子喘着粗气，瞪着奎刚，尽管他已经什么也看不清。

 

“那我呢？我在这里扮演的是什么角色？”安纳金捧着欧比旺的脸，眼里也充满雾气。

“对不起……”，欧比旺颤抖着把声音拼凑起来，“你可以离开，你可以再也不用踏进这个屋子，再也不用见到我……”

“你需要我吗，欧比旺？”内心仍存在的无穷的欲望给安纳金带来撕裂般的剧痛。他的语气近乎哀求了。而欧比旺不断重复着的对不起在噬咬着他，令他发疯。

“如果你不需要我，操你的欧比旺，如果你不需要我，为什么要引诱我……”安纳金的声音变了腔调。他伸手捂住眼睛，又紧紧捏起了拳头。

他开始脱欧比旺的衣服。他粗暴地将欧比旺的衬衣扯开从肩膀两边扒下，然后把欧比旺从沙发上拖拽下来，翻转欧比旺的身体推搡着他赤裸的脊背把他跌跌撞撞地按到沙发上。他喘着气压上去，从后面伸手解开欧比旺的裤链，把外裤连同底裤一起从欧比旺发抖的身体上剥离下去。可是他终究没有继续。他把头埋在欧比旺的肩膀上，无声地抽泣，觉得精疲力尽。


	7. Chapter 7

等待是最令人绝望的，它让人消灭自己。它会让人彼此胁迫着问出“你需要我吗”这样刨根究底的话，也会让人斩断羁绊把自己蜷缩起来。

尽管我们分开了，我仍然关心你。奎刚在那晚来访的时候诚恳地对欧比旺讲。

谢谢你，但我要收回我的钥匙了。

你还没有忘掉那些不愉快，欧比旺？一年了……我真的希望知道怎样才能让你好起来……

奎刚，我们可以当朋友。但这不是个记忆的问题。他直视着奎刚的眼睛。忘掉？没有人会忘的。

欧比旺曾经花了九年的时间和爱来等待奎刚的一个确定答案，最终选择结束这场漫长的等待，只是为了避免进一步丧失自己。

但接着，小说也离他而去了。他一包接一包地抽烟，喝光酒橱里的酒，也无法在文档上敲出一个合适的词语，造出一个完整的句子来。他没有因为痛苦而爆发出创作的灵感，反而是在书桌前坐一会儿便要冲到洗手间去呕吐一阵。吐完他逼迫自己再次坐到书桌前，啪啪啪敲击着删除键，崩溃的时候手掌在键盘上一阵乱拍，拿起键盘在桌面上自暴自弃地摔打；但这之后，还要小心地检查有没有弄坏。他昔日的老师和情人，曾经常常夸赞他的天赋和才华，认定他将来准会在纯文学界占据一席之地。而他离开的时候，把这些他所钟情的东西也一起带走了。

在安纳金问出来之前，欧比旺就问过自己无数次。为什么？

他在外面喝了两杯，趁着醉酒生出的难得的惬意感在街角游荡。安纳金踩着滑板把他撞倒在地，意外地，他摔得很重，右臂磕在路边的台阶上，传来钻心的刺痛。那一刻，他闭着眼睛久久躺在地上，感到了一种释然。也许我的手再也没法打字了，也许我就是再也无法写出小说了，也许我该这样倒下好好休息了。

“我对自己这样说，心里竟隐隐生出些期盼，期望命运让我得到这种悲惨的结局。”

“我只是想设法原谅自己罢了。是命运让我如此，而不是我自己。”欧比旺衣衫不整地跪坐在地上，在安纳金的怀里嗫嚅道。

他在安纳金惊慌失措的呼喊声中睁开眼睛，看到一张年轻的英俊的朝气蓬勃的脸。他安抚吓坏了的年轻人说不要紧，抱着手臂在安纳金的搀扶下坐了起来。安纳金慌慌张张叫了出租车送他去医院。

情色小说一开始只是开个玩笑，后来讲故事变成了一个突发奇想，他那时候突然有了倾诉的欲望。可以认为是年轻人的热心与真诚让他开了口，但也不全然如此。这么做他并非不痛苦，这是一个人在烂醉中也不会愿意冒的险，但欧比旺差不多开始欢迎这种痛苦。他大无畏地把过去打包成故事，似乎把它们变成文字打进文档就可以将它们彻底剥离。他的世界终于开始停止塌缩。安纳金是一个很有体察力的聆听者，况且，他的活力偶尔也让欧比旺感受到久违的快乐。

“我的本意不想伤害任何人。”欧比旺的眼泪又落了下来。

这当然是欧比旺一厢情愿的自私的想法。他怎么会没有发现安纳金看他的眼神？他再熟悉不过了，那是他曾经炽热地望着奎刚的眼神。可后来他已经无暇顾及自己对安纳金的残忍。他发现了另一种危险，那就是，他已经没有能力来保住自己的孤独了。

他花了一整天的时间来面对自己，最后决定结束这场骗局。

“因为我突然发现那些过去的故事都不重要了。”他蜷缩了双腿，朝后靠着安纳金的怀抱，努力让自己的表情平静下来。他知道，他犯下的错误已经不再给他任何从轻发落的可能。他早已无法安然抽身了。

只是他没想到安纳金已经知道了一切。

 

安纳金抱着欧比旺在床上醒来，早晨的阳光笼罩着他们，不真实感让现实世界像是一堆支离破碎的废墟。欧比旺还在熟睡，自我剖析让他像个病人一样虚弱。他小声洗漱好，悄悄出了门。

他跨过马路，在阳光中穿过刚刚醒来的繁忙街区，向学校走去。即使已经谎言破灭真相大白，他还是无法把对欧比旺的爱从心里驱逐开。那些发生在欧比旺公寓里讲述情色故事的时刻，恍若属于另一个时间的断片，另一个平行世界。

“你需要我吗，欧比旺？”他轻轻亲吻他红肿的眼睛。

接着不等他回答，他就把他拥进怀里。

“没关系，我会等你的，因为我有做傻瓜的自由。”

END


	8. Chapter 8

【番外·1】

一天之中，欧比旺会怀疑九十九次，跟小自己十岁安纳金生活在一起是不是一个恰当的决定。

早晨他睁开眼睛，安纳金还在呼呼大睡，八爪鱼一般扒在他身上；两只手臂分别从锁骨上面和脖子下面绕过去抱住他的肩膀，一条大腿沉甸甸在他胯部横压过来，还有硬邦邦的东西隔着衣物顶着他的侧腹。难怪我睡得脖子疼呢，欧比旺气愤地想，撑开胳膊去推安纳金。安纳金迷迷糊糊之中箍得更紧了。

“别动，暖和呢。”

于是，在这个美好的早晨，欧比旺开始了属于今天的第一次怀疑。也许有一天他会死于被当做热源时引发的颈椎病和睡眠呼吸障碍。

这些天天气转凉，欧比旺觉得连牙齿都跟着感觉到了冷，好像门牙之间裂了一个缝，即使闭着嘴也有冷风呼呼刮进来，把牙根都吹软了。早晨刷牙的时候他盯着镜子瞧了半天，没瞧出什么异样。

跟安纳金说起这事儿的时候，安纳金正费着九牛二虎之力套着一床羽绒被，头也不回地就问他：

“哦，这么说你已经老得要开始掉牙了？嗯……还能撑过这个冬天吗？”

这是第二次。欧比旺感觉牙不仅冷而且有点儿疼。

当欧比旺趿着拖鞋从洗漱间里闷闷不乐走出来，然后如有神助般地（对，如有神助）自己把自己绊了一跤，没有选择地摔在忙得热火朝天手脚并用的安纳金的背上的时候，安纳金气喘吁吁地认真对他讲：

“别着急啊…昨晚没有满足你？等我忙完……”

第三次。欧比旺打了个寒颤，感觉腰也开始疼了。

然后他们坐在一起喝咖啡，吃煎蛋和吐司。安纳金大部分时间都在毫不掩饰地笑眯眯盯着他看，似乎在欣赏一件绝佳的艺术品，而欧比旺只觉得他像在看马戏团里的动物表演。现在的年轻人都已经这样漠视餐桌礼仪了吗！可欧比旺还没张口，就被安纳金伸出爪子抢了先：

“真是太可爱了……你不介意吧……”

他的手，并未擦去可能还残留着的油，在欧比旺脸上和头发上摸了摸，又捏了捏欧比旺的手。

第四次。欧比旺气鼓鼓板着脸，噎得半天也没讲出一句教训安纳金的话；在犹豫不决中最后竟红了脸，羞涩得好像一个月前还在扮演色情小说家的人并不是他本人一样。

等他们终于相互告别，安纳金关上家门出发去学校，欧比旺才瘫在沙发上舒了口气，相信怀疑可以暂停而他的神经可以先放松休息一下。

他坐在书桌前，颇有仪式感地喝了口水润润嗓子，伸出双臂交叉手指翻转手掌抻了抻，然后快速活动了五指，将手放在键盘上。石膏两周前已经拆去，新小说也已经进展到了第三章，一切都很好。欧比旺满意地看着文档上闪烁的光标，伸长了手去够桌上的烟盒。然后，他的笑容凝固了。

烟盒不在那里！连带着打火机也消失了！他立刻起身，抽屉里也没有。书架，沙发缝，餐桌，碗柜，盥洗室的置物架，床头柜，衣柜，床垫下，枕头里……欧比旺第一次发现这世界上居然可以有这么多的角落和缝隙，然而，没有一个角落和缝隙为他的烟盒提供容身之所！甚至连沙发和柜子的最底下，他都亲自趴下去把手机举到头顶打着光，脸贴在地板上细细扫视了一遍。

不，不可能。一无所获的欧比旺绝望地想，不会在天花板的吊灯上的……

看来我的健康状况就要每况愈下了。他颓废地坐下来，想到手指上并没有夹着烟，只好替代性地叹了口气。五。

都是安纳金的错！他欧比旺怎么就能忘了年轻人是多么令人讨厌地精力旺盛并且自以为是了呢！他以前怎么就没有发现安纳金竟是个这样的人！他用楚楚可怜的处男般的小心翼翼和热诚欺骗了他，然后用突飞猛进时常能把欧比旺噎个半死的口才和欺负到老年人头上的顽劣行为证实了他卑鄙的真面目！失去烟开始神志不清的欧比旺已经忘了可能他自己才是那个骗子。

可怜的老欧比旺，在这一天里经历了太多。

他先后又发现酒橱的钥匙不翼而飞，冰箱里塞满了酸奶，半首肉麻兮兮的手写情诗被压在他的键盘底下，一张他赤裸着胸膛仰面酣睡脸部变形的照片插在书架上他的作品集中间……一个气头上的老男人地毯式搜索自己家里另一个人的罪证，应该不是什么奇怪的事。这一天下来，他虽称不上对安纳金恨之入骨，也差得不远，誓不能善罢甘休。

当然他还有些其他发现。那些无处不在的安全套：餐厅吧台的抽屉里，厨房的刀架上，玄关处的鞋柜里，浴缸边上，书桌上的笔筒里……也许安纳金才是个情色小说家吧……

提起性爱，作为一个三十多岁的老男人，二十出头的年轻人的性能力也时常令欧比旺心情有些微妙地感叹不已。安纳金陪着他的时候几乎不是在勃起的亢奋状态就是在勃起的过程中，就好像他并不需要时间来恢复一般。这令欧比旺有些头疼。

“你……不累吗？”欧比旺说不上自己该笑该哭。

“累……可是我也无法控制，都是因为我太喜欢你了吧。”欧比旺在安纳金的怀抱里抖了抖被他搞出的一身鸡皮疙瘩。不过，安纳金这倒是实话，现在他已经用不着再缩手缩脚患得患失了，他丝毫不再掩饰自己的欲望，在欧比旺面前，他就是个容易满足但又贪得无厌的小孩子。并且，他总是要把这些话讲出来，好让欧比旺清清楚楚地知道。

可是欧比旺认为自己早已经过了听这些令人难为情的情话的年龄了。这种时候他都别扭得好像自己从来不会讲话一样。当安纳金这样黏着他，把毛茸茸的脑袋往他肩膀上蹭的时候，有时候他更情愿安纳金闭上嘴直接把他操一顿得了。

话说回来，欧比旺知道该怎样教训教训安纳金了。


	9. 番外 2

雨天总是不那么可爱，冬日的冷雨更甚。

但如果你不用冒着寒冷出门上学或是工作，而可以坐在暖融融的房间里，身上裹着柔软的厚毛毯，手里再端着一杯热可可，那就另说了。况且还有安纳金蜷在被窝里捧着一本书，音响里放着old school风格的摇滚乐（不用说，安纳金的品味），这情景很难不让人感到惬意。而惬意让欧比旺创作的兴致大发，于是他坐在书桌前一鼓作气码了好几万字。

等欧比旺再次站起来的时候，才发觉肩膀脖子和老腰无一不酸痛；反观安纳金，舒舒服服躺在被窝里抖着腿，手里的书也不知道什么时候变成了手机，游戏打得目不转睛，这就难免让人有些窝火了。

欧比旺直接走过去面朝下扑倒在床上，脸埋进被子里恹恹地抱怨着身体的酸痛，大有喋喋不休的架势；好在安纳金这小子也不是那么不识时务，手机立时扔在一边，一把把他捞起来，揉着他的脑袋笑眯眯的说：“累啦？那你躺过来我给你捏捏肩吧？”

欧比旺迅速点头。

 

至于他们的姿势是怎么从安纳金把他搂在怀里揉肩拍背变成了侧身把他面对面圈住双手绕在他背后又拾起了游戏，欧比旺咬牙切齿也没有想明白。

“别动，挡到了。”安纳金把欧比旺的头又往怀里按了按。

欧比旺气结。像这样和另一个温热的身体隔着薄薄两层家居服贴在一起，脸抵在一副结实的胸膛上，躲在这个柔软的被窝世界里，从外界的寒冷和疲惫中被隔离和牢牢地保护起来，不能说不舒服。可安纳金盯着手机屏幕那个神采奕奕的表情确实令他有些吃味。

他把上面的那只手臂搭在安纳金的腰上，手摸摸索索从衣摆的下边缘伸进去，只用指甲尖在安纳金的背上轻轻划来划去。不出所料，还不到5秒钟，安纳金就抖起肩膀一边咯咯笑一边叫道：“啊痒、痒……别挠了、别……”

欧比旺不为所动，下手更轻，指尖像羽毛一样，并且在安纳金的惨烈的饶命声中特意在他腰侧多划了几下。直到安纳金再也拿不稳手机，狂乱地扭动着身体捉住他的手，欧比旺才忍不住轻笑出声来。而后他赶紧举起另一只手，扬起头无辜地看着安纳金，可怜巴巴地抢着说；“我不弄了不弄了，你可别挠我！”却根本藏不住那个得逞的笑。

安纳金也气笑了。但他却只是把欧比旺的手放回自己的腰上，单单警告他一句“老实点儿”，就又迅速恢复到原来的姿势拿起了手机。

见他这般，显然欧比旺并不想老实。安安生生埋头在安纳金胸膛上半分钟不到，又扒起了安纳金的衣领。见他乳头露了出来，想了一下，便毫不犹豫舔了上去。

安纳金登时觉得胸前又痒又酥，欧比旺软滑湿热的唇舌立马让他的呼吸都有些颤起来。虽然这种感觉让他有些难以忍耐，但他却不打算推开欧比旺。

欧比旺听见他呼吸的变化有些得意。他含着安纳金的乳头轻轻吮吸，舌尖舔着令它硬硬地挺立起来，然后换上指腹轻轻来回摩挲，又去扒衣领亲吻另一边。安纳金终于忍不住撤了一只手将欧比旺圈得更紧，手伸进他的衣服，在他背上抚摸起来。

欧比旺当然感受得到安纳金身体的变化。他向后撤了撤留出一点空隙，然后把手伸进两人身体之间，隔着棉质的睡裤，摸到了安纳金半硬的阴茎。他用手掌半拢住那东西，轻轻用力捏了捏，感受它搏动着又变硬了一点点。

然后他的手，像是对安纳金的阴茎失去了兴趣一般，完完全全避开它；只是逗弄着安纳金的阴囊，并且不时在安纳金的腹股沟上来回轻挠。

安纳金感觉小腹一阵痉挛。

他已经完全被挑起了性欲，开始对欧比旺的小游戏感兴趣了。他伸手主动把裤子往下褪了褪，把阴茎完全放出来，然后抓着欧比旺的使坏的手放在了他的阴茎上。隔着衣物的触感跟手指直接触摸是不能比的，欧比旺听话地握住他的时候，安纳金还是深深呼了一口气。

那东西的龟头还只露出了一半。可是欧比旺只是简单地撸动了几下，龟头就完全挺立出来了，柱身也涨的更粗更大。欧比旺用食指在顶端的小孔上摸了摸，引得滑滑的液体从孔中溢出来。然后他的手指像画笔一样，蘸取着这液体，涂抹起来。先是绕着小孔打圈，把龟头的整个顶部弄得湿湿滑滑。在他的动作之下，孔里吐出了更多的液体来。然后他从上至下，用手指把不断溢出的液体在龟头上来回抹匀，每一处都根本来不及变干。

安纳金在这种处境下已经顾不得手机，喘着粗气，一只手抬起欧比旺的脸低头去咬他的嘴唇，另一只手隔着衣服抓揉起了欧比旺的屁股。

他的阴茎已经完全湿漉漉的了，这令欧比旺接下来用手圈住它上下滑动的动作变得顺畅无比。没有男人能抵抗这个动作。安纳金爽的要命。虽然这已经够湿滑，欧比旺手指的触感也够紧致够柔软。但他还想要进入更湿滑、更紧致、更柔软的地方。更重要的是，欧比旺的游戏时间该结束了。

他从下揽起了欧比旺的上衣，身体贴欧比旺更近一点，把坚硬炽热的阴茎戳在欧比旺的小腹上；他把欧比旺侧着身体在上面的那条腿架在自己的身上，手伸到欧比旺的裤子里去，手指顺着浑圆的臀肉向更深的地方探去。

可是，欧比旺——罪魁祸首本人——却在这时候突然挣脱了他，坐起来，义正言辞道：“啊，你继续玩你的游戏吧，我要去写东西了。”

说完，他便欲以飞快的速度起身开溜。


End file.
